The Winner Takes It All
by OceanPhoenix
Summary: Sawyer is afraid to show his feeling, and notice that Jack and Kate stand eachother closer than he thought...(Some changes in the rating for second chapter... But please read anyway... hehe)FINAL CHAPTER's UP
1. Jack and Kate

This is my very first Lost fan fiction, and I might just say that it's not very good.

I do not own any of the characters, unfortunately. (

Anyway, thank you so much for reading.

Kate and Jack

The sweat was running down my hot forehead and my breathing got heavier every minute. I felt her hot hands as she dug her fingernails into my back as I speeded up for every thrust.

The lazy, red glow from the fire next to us helped me see her beautiful face through the dark and chilly night.

She opened her mouth in pleasure and let out a soft moan, before wrapping her legs tightly around my waist.

"Oh, Sawyer," she moaned, throwing her head backwards. I smiled wickedly at her.

"Yes, Kate? I'm right here," I whispered, licking her ear erotically. She moaned again, louder this time. It was a completely turn-on.

"Sawyer," she whispered again. "Sawyer!"

I dug my hands deeply into the burning sand next to us to get a firmer thrust.

"Yes, harder," She whimpered, sweat starting to run down her perfect face and body. I followed her command and thrust as hard as I could.

"Sawyer, oh yes," She cried out loudly as she came long and hot.

I kept smiling at her, as she reached for my shoulder and shook it harder and harder.

"Sawyer, wake up!" The voice suddenly changed from Kate's sweet voice to a deep man's voice.

"AAH!" I jumped and woke up in a hurry, facing the outlines of Jack's face in the middle of the dark night.

"What the hell do you mean by waking me up in the middle of the night while they are dreaming! " I shouted in his face. He didn't seem to react. I felt my forehead, discovering that it still was filled with sweat. One hot dream, I though.

"Well, that must have been one hell of a dream too, because you were moaning Kate's name a lot," Jack said, not sounding too happy about it.

"Hey, how long have you been listening?" I asked suspiciously.

"Probably since Kate called your name for the first time during your playtime," He said, still not smiling. He was jealous on Kate and me. Just like I was on Jack and Kate.

"Damn it!" I said, punching my fist down to the ground. I pushed my dirty hair away from my face, and eyed Jack again. "Now, what do you really want? To sleep with me? I'm sorry, but that's impossible, I'm afraid. You see, I'm not the one who's coming out of the closet…"

" – Yet," Jack continued. I frowned.

"All right, let's cut to the case. Why did you wake me up when I was screwing Kate?"

I said, now getting impatient and angry.

"Because she's gone, Sawyer," A third, annoyed voice interrupted our little fight. Charlie suddenly came out of the shady nowhere.

"Who's gone?" I said, now sounding a little more interested. I sat up, resting my hand on my hip.

"What, you didn't hear?" Charlie continued, angrily. I send him a stare.

"Kate's gone! She's been gone for the entire night and everybody's out searching for her! That is, except you, the one that probably loves her the most on this darn island."

I saw Jack was getting uncomfortable and I loved it.

"Hey, stop worrying your brain out, will you?" I said, trying to sound relaxed again, even though I was not. Kate was gone? When?

"Besides, she's a grown girl," I continued automatically. "She'll be all right on her on for a few days. She'll return."

Jack got closer to me; his face was getting all red with anger now. I could see how much he hated me. It was like some sort of electric force between our eyes.

"Stop being so selfish, will you?" He spat, gritting his teeth together.

"Kate is out there, and she probably need our help, so get your lazy ass up from the ground and help us! Be a good human for once!" His voice got louder for each sentence and we both stood up at the same time, still facing.

"Now you listen to me, doc!" I shouted, my face getting red as well.

"If I was the one stuck in this damn jungle, NO ONE would go searching for me, except pain and death! That's why I won't go looking for her!"  
"And that's why everybody hates you!" He shouted back at me. My face staid as angry, even though the words dug deeply into me inside. I knew that they all sort of hated me; I just never heard them say it like that before.

For a while we were just standing there in silence. The redness from our face started to fade, and our eyes avoided meeting.

"Look, I'm –" Jack started to apologize, but something that caught our attention interrupted him. A scream. A woman's scream.

"Kate!" Both Jack and I cried at the same time, starting to run towards the spot where the sound came from. Charlie came running behind us.

My breathing got heavier as I ran over the grass and rocks the fastest I could, not afraid to fall. I ran directly into a branch of a tree, causing a cut to appear in my face.

The doc was still running next to me, until we had to split to search in each direction. Charlie followed Jack, no big surprise.

"Kate?" I called out, deciding to use her real name for once. "Kate, can you hear me? Kate, where are you?"

I started to be desperate. We hadn't heard her screaming since the last time. She was quiet. I was only hoping that she was all right.

I kept searching for a long time, when I suddenly saw the sun rising over the beautiful horizon of calm water. I wouldn't give up. I had to find her, even if I got lost here myself.

Who would care, we were all lost anyway.

"Kate…" I cried out, getting exhausted now. My pulse was jumping wildly as I had been running around all the time.

When the sun finally had decided to stay on the sky, I returned to the beach. At least I tried. It was all that I could do for now.

When I got down on the beach, I saw that Jack was sitting down there with someone. Probably Charlie, I thought. But when I got closer, I saw that his arm was wrapped around "Charlie" and his lips were placed on his mouth as well. I gasped.

"Jack?" I said, uncertainly. They both turned when I spoke.

"…Kate?" I continued. "I was just about to tell you two that I didn't get to find you…"

"Wait," Kate stopped me when I was about to leave. I raised an eyebrow.

"You were out there looking for me all that time? And look at yourself! All messed up! You better take a bath," She said, meeting my eyes. She seemed to pity me, or something.

"And how come nobody told you I was found several hours ago?" She continued.

"I have no idea," I said, looking angrily at Jack before I walked away.

I couldn't believe it. Or actually I did. They had been flirting for a while, so I guess what my mind was trying to say was that I was jealous. Sawyer? Jealous? No, that was not acceptable. But what could I do about it? She hated me. She hated me as much as she loved Jack, that fucking doctor. Doctors always gets what they want, the "bad-guys" always lose.

After walking a while, I found Charlie leaning up to a tree playing the guitar.

"Here I am," he sang quietly. I bet he hadn't notice that I was approaching.

"Will you send me angel?" He continued to sing as I stood next to him.

"Perhaps I could be your angel?" I smirked, and as I thought, he jumped when I spoke.

"Stop sneaking up on people, will you?" He spat, turning back to his guitar.

"Stop asking for the impossible," I said as I passed him. I continued to walk, and after a while I found my own little corner on the beach and decided to sit there for a while. The sun was hotter than ever, so I decided to remove my pretty ripped up shirt.

For a long time I sat there, lost in my own mind, doing nothing but thinking. It was good to think sometimes, I thought. Soon, I fell asleep. I still was exhausted from the searching for Kate, and hadn't slept much that night.

After a while, I woke up hearing some noises behind me, in the forest.

"Hello, someone there?" I asked carefully. None of the others were at the beach and the night had already come. I continued to walk further into the woods. I realised now that I heard a lots of voices, before I arrived the place where the voice came from.

All of the people were gathering around Charlie, all dressed up as priest, and Jack and Kate. Kate was looking stunning, wearing a white wedding dress. Her hair was clean and smooth and her face as pretty as usual.

"…Now you can kiss the bride," Charlie said, announcing them man and wife. I gasped.

"I object!" I cried out before they lips got to meet. All eyes focused on me.

"Tell us why, Sawyer," Charlie spoke.

"Because… I love this woman," I said shakily. Kate gasped and got up to me.

"I'm so sorry, Sawyer," She said. "It's just that, I love Jack and I hate you."

The second she said the last word, she slapped me hardly in the face before she walked over to Jack and kissed him long and passionate.

"No!" I heard myself yell as I woke up in a rush. My breathing was as hard as it was the last time I dreamed; only that this was more of a nightmare.


	2. The Heat Of The Night

Yes, here's the newly added chapter, and as you see the rating is getting a little up. And yes, I decided to do a little twist here, but don't you worry; there'll be more of them soon, so keep reading please )

Anyway, having reviews is so cool, thank you very much. Hope you will continue to read.

Again, as a note, I do not own Sawyer (unfortunately) or Kate or Jack or any of the other Lost-characters.

Thank you for reading )

The Heat of the Night

I looked around to see where everyone were and soon noticed that the sun already had set and the moon sent it's reflection down to the water in front. I sighed as I removed my pants, deciding to take the bath Kate had advised me to earlier.

"So darn typical," I grunted when I realised that I was wearing white underwear. Everything would be visible when it got wet. Hopefully everyone would be asleep by now anyway, I thought as I went down in the water anyway. The water was all calm and still hot from the beaming sun and it was quite relaxing. I leaned up against a flat rock, losing into my own mind. I was wondering what Kate was doing right now?

"Oh Jack," she moaned as the doc climbed at the top of her, caressing her nude body.

No! I closed my eyes tight and shook my head hardly to get the picture of the two of them out of my head. Darn, if I only knew how to stop thinking about her!

I didn't stay in the water for a long time but instead returned to the spot where I left my clothes. But, to my great surprise, my clothes were gone.

"Hello? Who's there?" I growled in anger, covering my crotch with my hands. I looked around, waiting for someone to appear. Whoever it was, I was going to beat he's damn ass and make him feel so sorry for himself. It was probably Jack trying to take some kind of revenge. Or even Boone, trying to act smart on me.

"Show yourself, or I'll beat your ass!" I raged in anger, getting inpatient now.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" A confidence voice spoke from another corner of the beach, as Kate stepped out.

"Freckles," I whispered in panic. "What are you doing here?"  
"I just wanted to take a walk, and ended up finding a half nude man with a, if I'm allowed to say so, lovely body. And besides, you're not covering up your area very well," she teased and got closer to me. I didn't find this very entertaining but I couldn't help smiling.

"Give me my clothes back," I smiled as I noticed she was carrying them. I got closer to her. "Or do you want something in return?"

She whispered softly into my ear, getting as close as she sent shivers down my spine, "revenge."

"What do you want, Freckles?" I asked wickedly.

"You've got two choices, Sheriff," she said. "Either stretch your arms over your head for ten seconds, or kiss me."

Even though she was the one to suggest it, she seemed very surprised when I leaned in, capturing her lips in a quick, gently kiss. When I pulled away, she blinked in surprise.

"I was only joking," she said quietly and still didn't get over the small shock. Pleased, I sent her a big smile with confidence and grabbed my clothes.

"I know," I said as I turned away and started walking.

"Nice ass by the way!" She called after me, making me smile.

"I know!" I shouted back, giving her the finger over my shoulder. She laughed hardly and walked away.

The minute she was out of sight, I stripped my underwear of and put my pants back on, still trying to figure out why the hell she came here to see me when she had the chance to be with Jack. I sank down on the burning sand, trying to get back to my very much needed sleep.

"Sawyer?"

I jumped as I heard a voice and stood up facing the woman I was talking to several minutes ago.

"Freckles, what's wrong?" I said, petting her shoulder gently. "Why aren't you with Jack and the rest?"

She bit her lower lip and got closer to me.

"I had to do something first," She sighed.

"What was –"I started, but got interrupted by her lips as she placed them onto mine, kissing me. This kiss wasn't like the two other kiss we shared, this time she was actually willing to kiss me. The kiss grew more passionate, and she opened her mouth slightly, accepting my tongue in it as it rubbed up against hers.

We both lay down on the sand, and she lay on top of me as our kissing continued.

Suddenly she started unzipping my pants.

"Wait," I said as we both gasped for air between the kisses.

"What about Jack? I thought you were just kissing him, and then you walk on to me?

"He was the one who kissed me," she simply whispered and slid my pants of, meeting me in another hot kiss. She let out a soft groan as I gently nipped on her lower lip. I helped her stripping her tank top off in a rush as we kissed with uncontrollable desire and lust. I ran a hand over her perfect curves and trailed kisses down her body, tasting her smooth and intense skin on the tip of my tongue. I tore her bra of as well, exposing her nude breast.

"Why haven't we done this a long time ago?" She whimpered as she dragged her pants of, followed by her panties as well. She bended over me and licked my ear seductively, whispering an obscenity followed by the word "me."

I swallowed. I'd never seen her this wild, begging me to fulfil her unfulfilled lust, hungering for me and my body. But still, she didn't seem drunk.

She sat herself comfortably on top of me, meeting my eyes. I could see freedom and wildness in them, like she was letting her soul come forth.

"You sure you want to do this?" I whispered, my pulse jumping wildly in my throat. It was harder to talk as my breathing got heavier and heavier.

"I'm sure," She whispered as an answer as I sunk deeply into her. I let out a deep sigh as I did, waiting for her to start.

She started it all by moving slowly and rhythmically and I left her to lead. I could tell she was very frighten and nervous, like she didn't trust me completely.

"Don't worry, Freckles," I whimpered lowly, stroking her neck carefully. "You can trust me."  
She seemed to be quite pleased with my words and started moving faster. Soon, each thrust grew harder and more uncontrollable. I moved my hips to help the thrusting, not being able to leave the control to her anymore.

I focused on keeping my moaning inside me, knowing that she did the same. Neither of us wanted to get caught.

"Oh god," she whispered and gritted her teeth together. I felt she was about to have an orgasm and tried her best to keep from screaming.

But soon she couldn't take it anymore and had to give in for the extreme pleasure. She cried out my name as she had her orgasm. It was too late already so I gave in as well, crying out my pleasure in the dark night.

When it was over, she climbed of me. We both lay in the hot sand, our hard breathing the only thing to break the silence. I let out an exhausted moan as she rested her head on my chest and her hand on my belly.

"I better go," she said when our breathing got back to normal. I nodded and smiled, petting her head. She rose to her feet and gave me a good view of her entire body as she put her clothes back on.

"Thank you," she whispered before she disappeared in the darkness, leaving me there all by myself. I put my clothes back on as well, still exhausted. I lay down and fell asleep quickly. I actually slept the entire night.


	3. Innocent in Mind

So, here are more twisted ladies and gents, and I hope you still like my stories. Cool with reviews! )

The story is coming to an end very soon, as I decided not making it too long.

Again, as a note, I do not own Charlie, Claire, Jack, Kate, (the lovely) Sawyer or any other of these wonderful Lost-characters.

Thank you so much for reading.

Innocent in mind

The beaming sun made me wake up and I yawned loudly and stretched my body as far as I could. Such a perfect night, I though as I got up at my feet. I could see Charlie and Claire flirting down at the edge of the beach, but their smiles suddenly stopped when they saw me. I sent a rude look back at them. That's weird, I thought, but then again, they always had something against me.

"Don't you move!" A sharp voice suddenly yelled and I froze to see Jack raging towards me in great anger. A look like that could only mean one thing: He knew it. He knew it and turned green with envy.

"Hey, what's up doc, got lonely last night?" I smirked, but my smile soon disappeared when I had a hard meeting with Jack's fist. I was unprepared, so the hit made me fall down on the sand. He kept staring at me.

"Hey!" I yelled and got up. "What did you do that for! I can't help it that I'm more attractive than you are!"

"You raped her, for Christ sake!" He yelled in my face, showering me with spit.

"Excuse me?" I said, pretending I was abmused. "She was VERY much willing, thank you!" I yelled back, getting closer.

"Yeah, right, that was exactly what she said!" He spat, lightning sparkling between our angry eyes. "She doesn't want to see you again. She said she wanted my protection!"

"What!" I shouted. I couldn't believe it! He was only kidding with me, right?

"Let me see her, now!" I commanded. He just frowned.

"What, you didn't hear me or something? She doesn't want to see you!"

But this time, I was the one to get angry. I put my fist way beyond my head and punched him hardly in the face, causing his nose to bleed. When he was busy putting himself together, I ran of searching for Kate. Fortunately, I knew where Jack had his stuff stored and I couldn't think of any other place where Kate possibly could be hiding, so I headed there.

And, as I though, I found her a little inside the woods, curled up against a tree. When she saw me coming, she gasped loudly, almost started to cry. I was confused.

"What the fuck do you mean by saying that to jack!" I shouted at her. Her fear disappeared and instead got replaced by anger as she stood up, facing me.

"I only told him the truth about what I feel for you!" She spat back at me. What did she mean?

"Hey, you told him that I raped you!"

"Yes, and that was very much of the truth!"

"Yes, that's very easy when a lady strips you and then sits at your lap!" I shouted, my voice getting louder and louder. I could feel the anger was burning in my face. I wanted to hit her. I didn't rape her!  
"Last night, I wasn't much of myself!" She said, her voice getting back to normal, though I remained angry.

"So that's the excuse you're using when you're fucking the bad guy, is it!" I yelled in her face.

"No just when the guy is you!"

"Why!"  
"Because I hate you, Sawyer!"

Again, I pretended that those words didn't have any affect on me, though they dug deeply into me, gathering together with all the other times I'd heard that exact sentence. I closed my fists and looked down, my hair covering up my face.

"I'm sorry, "She whispered and tried to touch me, but I hit her hand away.

"So that's what you feel about me, is it? You needed someone to spend the night with, you chose me, and then you're so ashamed that you tell Jack that I raped you? Even though you were the one to interrupt me in my sleep, stripping my clothes and placed yourself on top of me. I'm so happy I could kill myself," I said, meeting her eyes after the last words. She bit her lip. She felt bad about it, I could tell, but it was too late. Way too late.

"Kate!"

We both turned as Jack's voice interrupted our fight. He looked at us, noticing our sad looks.

"Kate, you're okay?" He walked over to Kate and gave her a hug, sending me a glare.

"Just leave, will you? Haven't you hurt her enough by now? Last night wasn't good enough for you?"

I gritted my teeth, wanting to protest, but I leaved it. I turned my back on them, leaving.

I'd never felt more out of my mind since my parents died. I usually didn't care, but it was all different now. Everywhere I went, I felt eyes on me. Angry, disgusted eyes. As I passed Boone, he threw a small rock on me. He didn't know that I saw him from where he was hiding, but I did. But I didn't mind beating up. Not even when Sayid stared at me I bothered to kick his ass. Kate had already told them all. All of them thought that I'd actually raped Kate, and why shouldn't they believe it, after all?

I got back to the corner where I slept last night, sinking into the sand. I actually hoped the earth would open wide and swallow me. How was I supposed to survive on an island where everyone hated me? They were going to kill me sooner or later anyway.

"Hey," A voice above me spoke. I looked up, but it was hard seeing anything as the sun shone directly in my eyes. When the person in front of me sat down next to me, I realised that it was Charlie. He sighed deeply. I looked at him, with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you want?" I grunted, gazing on the horizon again.

"You didn't rape her, did you?" He asked, to my great surprise.

"No, I didn't," I answered, meeting his eyes. "How can you tell?"  
"I saw her sneaking out last night, walking your direction. I knew she was looking for you, and when she returned, she seemed more pleased than raped."

I smiled a bit and frowned. "That's too late now anyway, she's ashamed of me. Why, I don't know."

"I think she's just worried for what the others here would think if she evolved a relationship with you, so your job is to prove her wrong," he said and stood up. I looked at him.

"I'm not going to waste my time trying to get some girl," I said firmly. "It ain't worth it."

"Oh, trust me, it is," he said and walked away. What, like that he suddenly gave me advices? No way was I going to be commanded by someone who's writing "Late" on their fingers. I weren't going to crawl back into Kate's arms. I did well on my own, thank you!

I sat there all by myself the rest of the evening, until I fell asleep. At night, I dreamed about Kate.

Note from writer: I know, pretty boring chapter. But it was mostly made to tell what Sawyer is feeling, and that someone DOES have faith in him after all. )


	4. Agreement

So, more's coming up here, and the story is coming to an end. Again, SO cool that someone's actually reading my fan fiction.

As a reminder, I do not own any of these wonderful characters… (Too bad, but anyway, thank you for reading )

Agreement

"Sawyer, may I speak to you?"

I looked up. Kate looked at me in an awkward way. She though I had been asleep, but I'd just closed my eyes. I didn't sleep much that night neither. I hated her for it.

"What do you want, Freckles?" I snorted as she sat down.

"I don't want to do this to you," she said. I smiled sarcastically. Yeah, right.

"That's a little late now, sweetie, 'cause you've already done it."  
I had kind of got over her by now, as I knew how she really was. I never knew she was able to hurt me. And I didn't know she'd actually do it.

"I mean, we can still be together if you answer my question," She said, meeting my eyes. I frowned. "What's the question?"

"Do you love me?"

I never knew I wouldn't be able to answer a question. I always thought of myself as a person who never needed to search for an answer, because it was already there long before the question was asked.

I didn't answer her that time.

"I thought so," She said, making me notice a tear that was running down her face. I didn't want to make her cry. I didn't thought I was able to at all.

"So what's the point of coming back to you if all you wanted that night was to sleep with me? If you had no feelings for me, you just wanted to get inside my pants? That's exactly what I thought about guys like you, Sawyer, or whatever your name is. That's why I made ran away, so I could be protected by Jack. You used me! There's no place for love in your cold heart, so I never want to see you again!" she spoke very quickly, each word growing louder and angrier. I could see she needed to catch her breath.

After finishing the last sentence, she rose to her feet and turned her back at me. She didn't walk too fast, like she was waiting for me to stop her. I could hear her voice. She was crying loudly. It was no more an innocent tear; she was crying her heart out. I'd really hurt her. But she had actually hurt me too.

Both of us knew that we never would be able to talk to each other again. She was going to return to Jack, staying with him for every night. She would be safe there.

It was like we had some kind of agreement going on. When none of us loved each other, it was best that we never saw each other again.

But her question was still burning inside me. Did I love her? I didn't know. I liked her very much, and wanted to be with her all the time, but I still wasn't sure. That's love, or did I just want to sleep with her, like she shoved in my face?

I still didn't know, and it gave me a horrible headache. I deserved it, I guess.

I got to my feet, watching Kate as she walked over to Jack and Sayid, who were standing nearby. She started talking to them, probably explaining the tears. I knew this would mean more trouble for me when I noticed the looks that Sayid and Jack were sending me. Seconds later they started walking towards me in a hurry. I didn't know what to do or where to hide. I wanted to run, but I didn't want to look like a chicken, so I decided to meet my faith.

"Stop hurting her, will you?" Jack commanded angrily, getting closer. I snorted.

"I haven't done a shit to her, you read me?" I answered in anger, turning my back at him.

"Don't you run away!" Jack grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, hitting me in the face. If he hadn't held my shoulder, I would probably fall.

I shook my body quickly, getting loose from his grip, and did an attempt to escape, until Sayid removed the ground underneath my feet and made me fall hardly on my face. Jack grabbed my hands upon my back so I wasn't able to defend myself.

"Let go of me, will you?" I growled, trying to kick them of me, but it was hopeless. They already had control over me, as they dragged me deeper into the woods.

Jack threw me down against a tree as Sayid held me down so I couldn't escape. Usually, I would be stronger than him and being able to get loose from his weight, but it seemed like all my power had somehow disappeared. I was tired.

Jack stretched my arms over my head and bound me to a branch by using some old rope around my wrist. I tried to get loose but he only tighten the rope, so the pain got stronger. They did the same thing to my legs, using a root sticking up from the ground. I was lying there; defend less, with my arms and legs spread.

"Now you lie there on your own, soaked in your sins, Sawyer," Jack spoke, before he gave me a hard kick in my crotch, sucking the rest of the energy inside me out. I coughed in great pain.

"Goodbye," Sayid said before they left me there all by myself. I was shivering, almost crying. If I could die that moment, I certainly would. I hated myself for being alive, hated myself for ever getting on that plain. I hated myself for being in love with Kate.

Several seconds later, I got slightly surprised when I felt a tear running down my face. It's certainly been a long time since the last time I felt one, I thought. Soon, another one followed. Even more tears rolled down. I wasn't really sure why I was crying, but it wasn't the pain in my crotch anyway. I felt unloved. I didn't want to.

Soon, the tears made me fall asleep, my head resting on my chest.

Note from writer: Pretty short chapter, all right, but the last chapter is finally coming up. And yes, this is actually going somewhere. And more Charlie is coming up too, as the reviewers wanted. Hope you'll all like it, and hope you all like it so far )


	5. Confused

So, here's the final chapter, finally! ) Hope you'll all enjoy the ending, I'm not very good at them, and besides, this is the first story I am to end. So, enjoy!

Confused

I woke up with a great pain in my head, wrist and ankles. I forgot completely where I was and why I was in pain, before I shook my hair away from my eyes.

"Son of a bitch…" I spat lowly, not having enough faith to even try to get loose. I knew I couldn't do it anyway.

"About time you woke up," A voice next to me spoke; making me hit my fist hardly into the branch. The voice giggled sarcastically.

"Charlie, what the hell are you doing here?" I said, getting myself together again, though I still was speaking through my teeth.

"I followed you after you got dragged in here, sorry for caring," He said, looking around. He was sitting about four feet away, resting his back against a tree.

"Why didn't you cut me loose, then?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"You needed your sleep," he simply said, before he got closer and used a knife to cut the rope of my wrists and ankles.

It was a wonderful feeling to have them loose again, though they hadn't really been stuck for more than a couple of hours. They were extremely tight, I figured out.

I could see that Charlie had the guitar with him, and that he had placed it next to him.

"Why are you settling down here, I mean, with me?" I said, uncertain of this sudden kindness. He just smiled at me through the blurry sky.

"Because even the most understood of us needs friendship," he said, smiling, before he looked down.

I couldn't find anything to say. I never though Charlie was my… friend?

I sat myself comfortable, still wondering about Charlie's kindness. He actually had faith in me? I couldn't believe it. Perhaps he needed me to do something? Yes, that was probably the reason.

"You should see her," Charlie continued to talk. I looked at him as I stood up, stretching my arms. I shook my head to stretch my neck as well. It felt good.

"See whom?" I asked, even though I knew the goddamned answer. Why couldn't he stop talking about her?

"I think you know the answer," He continued, reaching for his guitar. When I didn't speak, he continued.

"She doesn't look happy, Sawyer, not at all!" He suddenly rose to his feet, facing me. I'd never seen him like that before. He was on my side, though he fought against me. I didn't know if he wanted to help Kate or me. I was confused.

"I'll be right back," I said, meeting his eyes. I felt something in them, like he was trusting in me. Like everything he asked for depended on me. It was weird.

I went my back at him and started walking, feeling angry. Why did he even bother?

"Sawyer, she loves you!" He shouted at me as I disappeared into the woods. Something inside me told me that the things he said were true. I think it was my heart. But I didn't bother to turn around; I just kept walking, until I finally reached the beach.

I hid out behind a tree as I saw Jack trudging around nearby the waterline. But he wasn't walking alone.

Next to him, Kate was walking with her hands placed innocently on her back as she listened to his talking. She didn't seem interested. Her lips carried a smile, but they were lying. She wasn't happy, she just pretended to be. Charlie was right about one thing; she wasn't happy. But what about the other thing? She really… loved me?

I decided to walk back into the woods. I met a curious Charlie, when I was slightly hoping he'd be gone by now. I didn't really want to talk to anybody right now.

"…And?" Charlie raised an eyebrow, his guitar resting on his lap. I didn't want more of those questions! I wanted to be alone! Annoyed, I sat down next to him, sighing angrily.

"She's happy with the goddamn doctor, okay?" I snapped. He smiled a bit.

"I don't believe you, smartass," He said, leaving me in silence. We sat there for a long time, not talking. We sort of decided that would be the best. Then I got up, going for a little walk. He didn't even bother asking me where I was heading. Yeah, he cared all right.

I didn't walk for a long time but still Charlie managed to sing when I returned. I stood behind a large tree, knowing that he hadn't realised I was back. It was actually quite relaxing listening to his voice in the middle of the dark woods, because he sang quite well, if I must say so. He played the guitar as well.

"_Words don't come easy to me_," he sang. I knew that he had some kind of relationship to that song. Perhaps a girlfriend of his liked the song? An ex-girlfriend, that is, as I'd noticed the flirts he had going on with Claire.

"_This is the only way for me to say I love you, words don't come easy_," he continued with his singing. Right that moment, it felt like a lightning struck my body, making my heart shake. He was right. Words didn't come easy. That was the entire problem!

"Charlie, your right," I said lowly, stepping away from the tree. Charlie gasped.

"I'm right about what, that you sneak up on me or that words don't come easy?" He asked, his breathing getting back to normal.

"Both, I guess," I said, starting to walk.

"Where are you going?" He called after me as my feet began picking up speed. I turned my head at him before I got to far away and shouted at him;

"I got something to confess!" – Before I was out of his view, inside the woods. I grinned as I ran as fast as I could. I felt the ground touching my shoes slightly and the branches in front of me collided in my face several times. But I didn't really mind. I needed this, I though and began to laugh. I was happy.

By some time with running quickly, I reached the beach. I could see Kate and Jack standing nearby, as I climbed up at the tallest area I could find. It wasn't much of a mountain, only a cliff, but I got a good view over the entire beach.

I could again see Kate when I was standing on top, watching the place. She didn't seem pleased with Jack at the moment. She didn't even bother to smile anymore. She almost cried.

Then I just did it. With all of my voice, from the bottom of my lungs, I screamed as loud as I could "I LOVE YOU, KATE!"

There were silence, but my smile didn't fade. I saw Kate as she realised what she'd just heard, as she turned her head slowly. She was speechless. So was Jack who was standing next to her.

When I saw Kate's sceptical look, I was sure I had failed. But still I was smiling widely, pleased with what I just did.

But then, her lips broke apart in a smile as big as mine as she started walking in the beginning, then running towards me, laughing.

I ran down the cliff, meeting her halfway through our running towards each other. We bumped into a big hug, causing both of us to fall down on the sand, laughing.

"Your serious, Sawyer?" She grinned as she lay underneath me. I smiled widely.

"As serious as can be, Freckles. I was just confused," I said, before we met in a big, passionate kiss.

Awww, don't you just love happy-endings? ) Well, I do, sometimes. He he. Anyway, thank you so much for reading my story, really hope you all enjoyed it!  
Love, Ocean.


End file.
